Shirou Emiya (From Fake Dreams)
Summary Shirou Emiya is an AU character from the Fanfiction From Fake Dreams, made by Third Fang. This Shirou looks identical to Archer, having white hair, silver eyes, and dark skin from overusing his Projection magecraft at a young age. Like his canon counterpart, he lost both of his biological parents to the fire after the 4th Holy Grail War and whilst trapped beneath the scrap and debris, he was saved by Kiritsugu Emiya who later become his adoptive father and mentor. Unlike his original counterpart though, Kiritsugu had dreams of the 5th Holy Grail War, and decided to prepare Shirou for it. This is where the story converges from the original series. Powers and Stats Tier: At least 9-A '''physically, at least '''7-C '''with Natalia and Maiya, '''higher with Kiritsugu, at least Low 7-B to''' 7-B with projection spam, 7-B to '''7-A '''with Unlimited Blade Works '''Name: Emiya Shirou Origin: From Fake Dreams Gender: Male Age: 16 Classification: Human/Mage, Dead Apostle/Vampire Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Strength, Speed, Durability, Magic, can reinforce objects or amp himself with magic, likely has a better telescopic sight then his Fate/Stay Night counterpart, Reality Marble, can copy any weapon he sees (Baring divine constructs) down to the soul (AKA Tracing/Projection) with greater efficiency then his Fate/Stay Night counterpart (Can make them last forever and make them resistant to practically anything. For instance: he's able to remove a concept on a sword, so it cannot be wet, it cannot be burnt, it cannot have a sense of light, and it cannot have a concept of time, so it cannot break. Shirou could use this to trap an enemy in place like he did Berserker), able to replicate the physical abilities and experience of the original wielder, capable of remotely summoning and controlling his projections (With more efficiency than his canon counterpart), time manipulation, can attack the soul with Kiritsugu, Immortality (types 1, 3, and 7), Regeneration (low-mid) with Avalon. Attack Potency: At least Small Building level physically (Can fight on par with Bazett), at least Town level with Natalia and Maiya, higher with Kiritsugu (Can attack the soul), at least Small City level to''' City level+''' with projection spam (Stronger than his canon counterpart. Can sword spam Natalia, Maiya, and Kiritsugu),' City level+' to Mountain level with Unlimited Blade Works (Comparable to Gilgamesh, who easily defeated Berserker in the UBW route) Speed: Hypersonic+ with High Hypersonic '''reactions (Able to keep up with servants like Berserker and Gilgamesh fairly easily), '''Hypersonic projectile sword spam Lifting Strength: Depends on the projection Striking Strength: Class GJ, Class TJ 'with Natalia, Maiya, or Kiritsugu 'Durability: Superhuman, likely higher (Regeneration with Avalon makes him difficult to kill), At least City level with Rho Aias (His Rho Aias is more durable than his canon counterpart, and more akin to Archer's) Stamina: Superhuman+, likely higher (His willpower lets him move even in a grievous state. Survived against Berserker before he even summoned Saber) Range: Average human melee range, extended human melee range with weapons, several dozen meters with projectile sword spam Standard Equipment: Natalia, Maiya, Kiritsugu, Avalon, the Shroud Intelligence: Unlike canon Shirou, he was properly taught magecraft by Kiritsugu, who saw visions of the 5th Holy Grail War, and prepared him for it. As a result, he has full mastery over his projection magic and is a combat genius. Can come up with complicated plans and switch between them on the fly. Able to quickly determine the opponent’s strengths and weaknesses to shift his tactics accordingly. Has an undeveloped Eye of the Mind that lets him calmly analyze the situation and consider multiple possibilities in the heat of battle. Throughout this story's 5th Holy Grail War, and even before it, Shirou was always planning ahead, showing that he's a heavy strategist, manipulating everyone in the war. Weaknesses: As with mainstream Shirou, overuse of his abilities causes him great pain and will eventually render him unable to use his magecraft once his magic circuits overheat from creating too many projections. He's a bit weaker in the day by being a vampire, but stronger in the night. Avalon is useless without his connection to Saber. Notable Attacks/Techniques: * Reinforcement: It's a magecraft that pushes the basics of magic to the utmost levels. The foundation of all thaumaturgy to enhance the existence of target by magic power but there's no clear pointer how much an object can be enhanced. It's the same as adding something to an object that is already complete, which in case of failure the target receive the magic as poison. Successful reinforcement magic requires good grasp of the inner structure to fill the weak openings with magic power. Reinforcement can improve any definite quantity like the sharpness of knife, the nourishment of food or in case a living creature the physical strength or durability. Notably because living beings resist the invasion of magic, reinforcing someone else is the hardest. By putting this to application Shirou can even able to create bow out of a branch tree, repair a soccer ball and generally change the shape of an object. * Projection: Alternatively known as Gradation Air, this is a magecraft that materializes objects in accordance to the caster’s imagination. Gradation comes from the fact that the created object slowly fades away after being created, and Air is an allusion to the fact that said object is made out of “nothing”. Projection is a fairly common magic but ineffective for anything but basic use. Compared to Reinforcement, Projection is a waste of magic and the created objects are always hollow inside. Shirou is the only exception due to his unique Origin and Reality Marble, allowing him to recreate an objects history and thus a good portion of its mystery, but even these copies remain inferior to the originals. * Tracing: Shirou's unique magecraft. Thanks to his Reality Marble, Unlimited Blade Works (see below), his mind records any weapon Shirou had ever saw. He can replicate not only the shape and structure of the weapon but even the soul thus the experiences of the original wielder. The later part is especially useful when Shirou traces a Noble Phantasm because it allows him to copy a Servant's physical abilities and skills, even if it isn't perfect. The accuracy of his projections depends on Shirou's image of the weapon and his own strength of belief. Normally the projected Noble Phantasms suffer a rank downgrade but there are cases when Shirou is able to match Noble Phantasms evenly thanks to his rigid belief in his projections. According to Word of God, the only clear limitation of Shirou is that he cannot copy divine constructs like Ea or Excalibur, although he can attempt to create something close to them. Also that because of his sword attribute he's more accustomed to project melee weapons instead of ranged armaments, shields and else. Shirou has managed to trace: Most of the Noble Phantasms in the 4th Grail War (via seeing Waver's memories), most of Gilgamesh's treasures, Gae Bolg, Natalia, Maiya, Kiritsugu, Avalon, Rule Breaker, and Excalibur (only an inferior replica is possible and using it is still a suicide move). *'Unlimited Blade Works:' Emiya Shirou's Reality Marble that records and stores every weapon he ever saw. His internal world has limitless resources to create any weapon then brought forth by Shirou's tracing. By chanting a small poem as incantation (see top quote) Shirou can call his Reality Marble to replace the physical world around him. His internal world is similar to a field filled with swords, illuminated by a twilight moon and stars on one side, and the crimson light of the sun on another side. He can call any number of weapons he previously recorded and unleash them on his opponent from all sides. This is very similar in fashion to Gate of Babylon but Shirou's version requires no magic to use and it's instant. In turn maintaining Unlimited Blade Works strains him heavily and costs great amounts of magic power. Also recording any new weapon costs extra prana. *'The Shroud:' Piece of red cloth warped around Shirou's neck and face. Before the 5th Holy Grail War, Shirou got bit by the Dead Apostle Ancestor Louvre before killing him, becoming a Dead Apostle himself. The Shroud seals away the urges of a Dead Apostle. Other Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Music: * Emiya Remix (The battle against Gilgamesh) Category:Male Characters Category:Fanfiction Characters Category:Characters Category:Immortal Characters Category:Regeneration Users Category:Soul Users Category:Xmark12's Pages Category:Tier 9 Category:Tier 8 Category:Tier 7 Category:Magic Users